Magic Training Wiki
What is Magic Training? Magic Training is a game made by Serphos and it was created on the 22nd of October, 2016. It has a max player limit of 12 players and the genre is Fighting. Magic training is a game where you fight with other players using your wand by casting spells. How to play? How do you play Magic Training? Well, first of all, when you spawn in, you spawn in with a wand. When you hold the wand, if you say a spell in chat such as Expelliarmus, and then you left mouse button click, you will have casted a spell (You don't need to say the same spell again after you casted as the wand you were holding stores whatever spell you said in chat while you were holding it). Where ever you point your mouse when you cast a spell, that is the direction the casted spell goes towards. Below is a list of Spells. Spells Accio - Teleports an object to you (Doesn't work on players) Alarte Ascendare - Launches target high into the air Avada Kedavra - Instant Kill spell (Deals 100 damage) Bombarda - Explosive spell (Deals 50 damage) Colloshoo - Prevents target from moving for 8 seconds Confringo - Fire spell that has small blast radius (Deals 55 damage) Confundo - Causes target to move in random directions for 5 seconds Defodio - Explosive spell that has small blast radius (Firstly deals 50 damage, then target quickly bleeds to death) Deletrius - Deletes target (Deals 100 damage) Depulso - Repulsion spell that flings target Diminuendo - Shrinks target for 10 seconds Duro - Turns target to stone for 8 seconds Everte statum - Trips target Expelliarmus - Disarms target (If target isn't holding wand, target is flung) Expulso - Damage spell (Deals 30 damage) Finite Incatatem - Releases someone from the spell Duro Flare - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage) Flipendo - Repulsion spell that flings target Glacius - Freezes Target for 8 seconds (Deals 5 damage) Impedimenta - Stuns target for 8 seconds Incendio - Fire spell (Deals 45 damage) Levicorpus - Levitates target for 12 seconds Liberacorpus - Removes ongoing Levicorpus spell from target Obscuro - Blinds target for 16 seconds (Target can still see nametags) Petrificus Totalus - Instant Kill spell (Deals 100 damage) Reducto - Explosive spell with small blast radius (Deals 15 damage) Relashio - Forces the target to drop the item that they are holding. Rennervate - Removes current ongoing spells from target Rictusempra - Flings target slightly into air Sectumsempra - Slow damage over time (Deals 100 damage basically) Stupefy - Stuns target for 2 seconds (Deals 5 damage) Silencio - Prevents the target from sending chat messages for 15 seconds Tarantallegra - Makes target dance for 5 seconds Tonitro - Flings target (Deals 45 damage) Ventus - Repulsion spell Verdimillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage) Vulnera Sanentur - Full Heal Edits Category:Browse